It's In His Kiss
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Davis just knows that Tai loves him.


DudeGetATree: This isn't one of my BEST works, but I really enjoyed writing it. =D **Takato Lover16** had this idea where I would put my shuffle my ipod and he'd write a one-shot based on the story and vice versa. His song for me happened to be 'The Shoop Shoop Song(It's In His Kiss)' by Cher. =D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters NOR do I own 'The Shoop Shoop Song'.

DudeGetATree: Let's get started shall we.

**It's In His Kiss**

~*~*~

Tai didn't really like being the 'romantic' type. He says it isn't manly and he's the guy in the relationship. I say that's bullshit, sometimes he can be more sensitive than any girl I know.

Like the one time we were walking home from the movie. He tried kissing me, but I had a popcorn kernel stuck in between my teeth so I refused. He threw such a tantrum, for a second I thought I was dating a 1st grader instead of a freshmen in college.

And when I tell him I love him, he just smiles and kisses me. Tai claims that our love is so strong words can't define it. 'Actions speak louder than words.' He always tells me. He's right in a way I guess. But I understand why he's not ready to tell me. Sora really screwed him over. But I still don't understand why he gets all butt-hurt if I go one day without telling him I love you.

"_You don't love me anymore?"_ He always asks.

"_I thought actions speak louder than words. That's what you always say." _ Then, he'll sigh and take my hands.

"_Davis, I like it, hell I love it when you tell me you love me. It makes me feel, needed." _

"_So why can't you tell me?" _Tai then always looks at me and quietly states:

"_I don't know how to tell you. Don't get me wrong, I do...you know...heart you. It's just, it's really hard...you understand, don't you?"_

"_Of course Tai."_ I always reassure him. _ "Of course." _

Tomorrow is our 6th month anniversary. "What should I do?" I asked Ken as he propped himself on my living room couch. He normally came over on Friday's before his dates with his boyfriend, Matt.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I don't want to do a typical date you know?"

"Yeah I know. On 6th month anniversary we went out to the same restaurant and we watched a movie after, just like usual. He didn't even say happy anniversary. Later he told me he forgot because it was just like any other date."

"Damn, that sucks. We've been almost everywhere in town..."

"Then why not stay in tonight?" I looked over at Ken and rose my eyebrows. "You could cook him a dinner and watch a movie. Your parents and Jun went to your grandparents for the weekend right?"

"You're right. I think that's a great idea! Ken what would I ever do without you."

~*~*~

"The dinner was great Davis. I still can't believe you cooked that." I laughed.

"I told you I could cook, you just never want to come over and try it."

"Well, I think I might come over and try it more often, it was better than any cooking served at my house."

I laughed again. "Did you like the movie?" We were standing on my front porch. It was about 11:30pm and Tai was about to leave.

"It was...interesting...I'm not really a chick-flick person, ya know."

"Admit it, you liked it." Tai's smile made me blush.

"Ok, so I liked it a little."

"You liked it way more than a little." I stated. "You kept telling me to shush."

"You eat your popcorn way to loud....ok. ok. I liked it a lot. But not as much as I like you." We both smiled and pulled me into his arms.

I inhaled his scent and smiled. "I love you Tai."

He nodded slightly and I could hear his heart beat faster. He tilted my head up and placed his lips on mine. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later, I broke the kiss in need of air. "It's almost 12." I whispered.

"So?"

"You should be getting home." He sighed and let go of my waist.

"You're right, I don't want my mom to worry." Tai gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked to his car.

~*~*~

"That's it?!?!?!?!!??!" Ken exclaimed. It was Saturday morning and Ken called to get full details. Before I could say anything I heard a yelp and Matt's voice on the phone.

"Dude, you haven't given it to him yet?" I heard Ken in the background cussing at Matt to give him the phone back.

"I'm not ready!" I explained to Matt.

"Has he told you he loved you yet?" He asked. I sighed.

"Not, necessarily."

"What the hell? Davis, he's my best friend and I love him-ouch! I didn't mean it like that. Babe, come on, don't be like that. Fine, be a jerk.- Anyways, but if he hasn't told you yet, how do you know?"

"I just know."

"Well, if you say so. If he's stayed with you this long, there must be something there."

'Gee, thanks Matt.' "I have to go, but tell Ken to call me later."

"Ok, bye."

~*~*~

"_Mary, I know I never done the right thing, say the right thing. I know I act like a fool. I know say we'd be buddy-buddy friends, but that would not be true to my heart so I'll ask this one question, and if you answer "no" I'll leave you alone once and for all. Be my wife, Mary Fiore. If you answer yes I'll take care of you, be true to you, and like this house I built for your dolls, I'll make sure you have a strong roof over your head. If you answer yes than no one will love you as much as I love you. If you answer yes than you will make me the happiest man on earth."_

I looked at there door as someone knocked. "What the hell?" I looked at the clock. '9:30.' I paused 'The Wedding Planner' and went to open the door. Tai was standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that a crime?"

"Actually it is. I'm going to report you to the police, pedophile." Tai flicked my forehead. "Ouch, I was kidding, come in." He took of his jacket as he walked in.

"What are you watching?"

"Umm...it's called 'The Wedding Planner.'"

"You must have been really into it, I called you twice." I took out my phone from my pocket.

"You sure did. What do you need?"

"I told you, I just wanted to see you." Something's up. Tai never just pops up to see me. Normally I'm the one calling him.

"Sit down Davis." He patted the seat next to him and I slowly sat there. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh God. You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Tai's eyes widened.

"What the hell? No Davis, calm down. God, you're such a _girl_ sometimes." I sighed with relief and cleared my throat.

"I'm not a girl, I just...was worried." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"I always thought I loved Sora." I winced at his ex's name. The name of the girl who had torn _my_ Tai to bits. The name of _bitch_ who, after she broke up with him, went after every guy she could find, and once she was done whoring around tried to break Tai and I apart. The name of the **whore** who succeeded in breaking us up for about a week.

"Stupid bitch." I mumbled and Tai laughed.

"She was always there for me, ya know? And when she broke up with me, her exact words were: 'You're not enough for me Tai. You never were.' I didn't know what to do after that. I was an infatuated teen then, but back then I didn't know any better. Then you came along Davis. Of course I knew you for so long, but you were there for me when I needed you, and those nights where you came over at almost 2 in the morning just to hold me, those nights meant the world to me Davis. I can honestly say you've saved me from myself, and I don't know how to pay you back. I feel as if being with you isn't enough. I wasn't enough for her and I'm not sure if I can be enough for you too. I want to give you more Davis. I...I've been afraid to say it all this time, but I really do l-l-love you Davis. I really do." He stared at me, I guess waiting for my reply.

"I love you too Tai, you know that." He smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"Well...now my confession is out of the way, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"I was talking to Matt earlier, and he told me that you 'just knew' that I loved you. How do you just know that type of thing? Are you like a mind reader? Or some love genius...well let's scratch the genius part because you and I both know you're _no_ type of genius." He laughed as my mouth dropped.

"I'll have you know, I am a genius at everything! Especially love!"

"Sure, sure Davis."

I pouted for a minute and then asked: "So you really want to know how I knew you love me?" Tai nodded and I pulled him into a kiss. His arms immediately latched on to my waist as my mouth opened slightly allowing him access. A few minutes later we parted, a string of saliva still connecting us.

"It's in your kiss."

_The End_

DudeGetATree: Aww. It was in his kiss. =D I was listening to the song and this whole scenario just popped in my head. Anyways, like I said not one of my best, I'll admit, but I loved writing it. =D Review please!


End file.
